A Romance Built on Brooms and Dust Pans
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: Chad smiled, leaning in towards his wife. “I never thought I’d love broom so much, but here I am madly in love.”


Author's Note: Inspired by the mop in _Hart to Hart_ and the song _The Saltwater Room_ by Owl City, this is like super lovey-dovey romance. It kind of reminds me of the _Twilight _fanfictions I used to write all the time. It's a lot of cheesy, cutesy, possibly vomit inducing romance. I cannot be held accountable if you ruin your computer throwing up on it due to how much sickeningly sweet romance there is in this. Or at least I think it's sickeningly sweet. There isn't much to say here. And I am sorry that I haven't been reviewing and writing like I should. I've been incredibly busy with school and cross-country. Anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance _related.

***

"And we need to write a thank you to my Aunt Tanya." Sonny said out loud as she scribbled down her aunt's name on her pad of paper. She glanced over the pile of gifts, presents, and cards lying haphazardly next to her. She sighed at the sheer number of things they still needed to unwrap and at the thought of how many thank you notes they were going to have to write.

Who knew that when Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper got hitched there would be such an outpour of congratulations from all over? They had received gifts from their family and friends, as well as people they've never even heard of before. And, because there was such a _large_ pile, Sonny had yet locate her mother's present.

Ever since the wedding, her mother has been badgering her about opening her gift. She always seemed concerned that her daughter enjoys what she picked out for her. And since Sonny knew her mom it was probably another mop.

"Chad, did you find my mom's gift yet? I don't think she's going to stop calling until we find it."

As if on cue the phone began ringing. Sonny and Chad looked at it, hoping she would hang up on her own. Because if she didn't, and they didn't pick up, Mrs. Munroe would jump to the conclusion they were being held captive by a masked man that was refusing to let them use the phone. This assumption would cause Mrs. Munroe would call the police, and thus the police had been over to their apartment six times in the past week.

After the third ring it was obvious she wasn't giving up. Chad sighed and stood to retrieve the phone.

"I've got it." He picked up, and greeted his new mother-in-law. "Hello, Mrs. Munroe."

There was a muffled, panicked voice speaking very quickly coming through the phone. Sonny smirked at the thought of what her mother must be rambling on about.

"No, no. We're fine, honestly. We were in the living room." The voice got louder and seemingly angrier. "No, we weren't screening your calls. We were just opening the wedding gifts."

There was a pause before Chad answered. "No, we haven't found yours yet. Sonny's determined to find it." There was another pause. "Okay, okay. I'll speak to you again in five minutes when you call again. Alright, thank you. Bye." Chad hung up the phone.

"Sonny, I have to give you props for surviving living with that crazy woman for your whole life." Sonny laughed, as Chad took a seat next to her.

"Oh, she's just protective. I'm her baby girl, and she just wants the best for me." She leaned over and ruffled his hair with a smile.

"I still think she's nuts." He lifted another gift from the pile, revealing beneath it the elusive present they had been trying to be find for hours, also known as the gift from Sonny's mother. He smirked, pulling it from underneath the heap of gifts.

He held it up at his eye level and said, "I found Waldo."

Sonny smiled, taking the long wrapped pole from him with a smaller square box attached to the middle.

"That you did." She gazed over the strange form that was the present. It definitely wasn't another toaster or coffee machine. From the looks of it she determined it probably was another mop. Because what mother doesn't get her daughter and her new husband a mop for their wedding? It's as normal as breathing.

"I sort of curious at this point to see what is _so_ important about this gift." Chad said as he reached over his new wife and plucked the card off of the front. It was simply addressed to _Sonny and Chad_. He began to open the envelope as Sonny began tearing away at the wrapping paper concealing the present.

Sonny had nearly torn all the paper off of the gift before she realized what it was. She scrunched her faced as she looked at it, but knew this was just her mother's special way of showing she cared; even if she her way of showing it was strange.

"A broom…" Sonny peeled away the wrapping paper on the square attached to the handle. She opened the box beneath the wrapping paper to reveal the second part of the gift. "And a dust pan…. Just what I _always_ wanted." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"That's just what I wanted too." Chad added in the same tone Sonny had just used. "Maybe the card will give an explanation."

He held the card up to his eye level, squinting at the writing. "Sonny, do you think anyone gave us a magnify glass? Because there is _no_ way I'm going to be able to read this print."

Sonny sighed, taking the card from him. "Let me read it. She is my mother after all."

She let her eyes skim over the words before she began reading. "_To my daughter and son-in-law,_" Sonny began. _"Congratulations on your wedding. Sonny, sweetheart, I've told you this a hundred times, but I am incredibly proud of you. I love you always. And Chad, welcome to the family. I'm sure you'll get used to us eventually."_ Sonny chuckled.

Chad made a face and grabbed the card back. "Eventually I'll get used to your crazy family. _Yeah_, I'm not too sure about that one."

"I wasn't done." Sonny plucked the card back from him and continued to read. "_So, I'm guessing you would like an explanation for the gift."_

"Yeah that would be nice." Chad commented, while examining the dust pan.

"Well, if you'd be quiet for a minute then I might actually be able to get to the explanation." She turned to give him a bit of a glare, but started laughing instead when she saw him with his face pressed to the sliver dust pan in his hand. "Chad, what are you doing?"

He flipped the pan over in his hand and looked at the backside. "What do you do with this?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what a dust pan is?" Sonny was mildly horrified by this, but soon remembered he'd probably never seen any type of cleaning supplies in his life due to his lavish Hollywood upbringing.

She recalled him mentioning in one of the many times she was over his house while they were dating that he had more maids and butlers than he knew what to do with. His parents have this strange of obsession of hiring people just because they can.

"That's what this is? A dust pan? I thought it was a large metal spatula."

She smacked herself in the forehead, before ruffling his hair with her hand. "It's a good thing you're_ so_ cute, because you'd never survive in the real world." She laughed. There was a smile moving onto her face.

"_Cute_?" He seemed nearly disgusted. "Chad Dylan Cooper is not _cute._ He's not adorable either. Chad Dylan Cooper is sexy and/or hot. Never cute, or adorable. Those are girl adjectives."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is also sexist, I see."

"No, not sex_ist_. Se_xy_. That's what Chad Dylan Cooper is." He gave her a charming wink. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. How they had fallen for each other was a complete mystery to everyone, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can we please stop saying your name? It's beginning to annoy me. I think we've said it a total of four times in about thirty seconds, that's enough for now."

He pretended to gasp in horror, his eye widening as he stared at her. "What is wrong with you? Saying Chad Dylan Cooper is the best part of any conversation. That's the reason I assumed you married me, just so you could refer to yourself as _Mrs. _Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well, in that case. Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper would like to continue reading her mother's card." She held the card up. Chad nodded, gesturing for her to continue as she wished.

Sonny started once more. "_My explanation for the broom and dust pan is simple. The broom is for Sonny, to help her clean up any messes that might arise. All she has to do is use her ever energetic self to sweep up all the problems and worries away into the dust pan, which is for Chad. I chose to give him the easier thing to handle. All he has to do is be there waiting for any mess that his wife needs to clean up. It is his job to be there to dispose of all the problems. _

_This broom and dust pan represents teamwork. Without communication and good teamwork, a marriage will more than likely fall apart. I don't want that to happen to you, and so I'm giving you both a piece puzzle to hold your marriage together. Through the years these pieces will slowly grow to encompass more and more things, but for now all I ask is that you are both there for each other through good and bad times. I love you both very much, and I'm proud to have both as part of my family."_

Sonny stopped there, the smile that had been on her face was slowly growing as read through the note. Her mother had a strange of way of showing affection and this was just another example of her way of showing her love.

Chad sat silently watching his wife grin at the note. The light in her eyes was enough to make him weak and since there wasn't anything that needed to be said, he just sat there falling in love with her over and over again.

"Aww…" Sonny finally broke the silence. "I love her gifts."

Chad smiled, leaning in towards his wife. "I never thought I'd love broom so much, but here I am madly in love." Sonny chuckled, rereading the note in her hands for a second time. He leaned over to read over her shoulder, grinning along with her.

She looked up into his stunning blue eyes. Their faces were nearly touching; their breaths hot on each other's face. Both were hypnotized by the sight in front of them, and neither wanted to move. And yet they did.

_Slowly,_ but surely.

They leaned in closer until their lips brushed against the others. Their arms wrapped themselves around the other, pulling both of them together. It wasn't long before they were immersed in a deep, passionate kiss that held both husband and wife in its grasp for a prolonged period of time.

They were entirely lost in one another, until the ring of the phone wretched them back into reality. Both glanced over to the phone, staring at it. With certainty they could guess it was Mrs. Munroe calling to check up on them as she had promised almost twelve minutes ago.

"I'll get it." Chad released Sonny and went to retrieve the phone.

Sonny watched him walk across the room to get the phone. She listened to his conversation with her mother as she had done before, but it was more of a background noise as she noticed one last piece written on the back of the card.

_In short, I bought you the broom and dust pan because I already bought you both multiple mops for Christmas and your birthdays over the past few years, and decided I'd give you something else you'd need._

Sonny laughed quietly to herself. She was distracted by her laughter and the rest of the note that she didn't even take note of Chad returning to regain his position next to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek tenderly as he whispered in her ear.

"Now where were we?"

She smiled, turning her head to face him. "I think I remember." She pressed her soft lips to his, entangling herself with him. He moved with her movements, trying to accommodate all her wishes. For just a moment, it felt as if there was only truly one being in their apartment.

Mrs. Munroe was right.

Teamwork really was _everything_.

***

Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure how about feel about this little one-shot, but it is pretty vomit inducing to me. Is it sad that I love writing romance and cutesy one-shots, but I've never been on a date before? I'm completely pretending I know what romance is really about...*sigh* I'm pretty much a loser. Maybe one day I find out everything...that will be the day.

Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
